Avenger of Magic
by lostfeather1
Summary: He won their war for them, resulting in losing everything he loved. Wishing for his end, Death appears. Now, he's in a world where he is the only one with Magic, somewhat. Trying to make this life worth anything, he makes a name for himself and gains more than power. But when he finds his new home being threatened, Harry Potter steps in as the Avenger of Magic. REWRITE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

 **Avenger of Magic**

 **Summary:** He won their war for them, and lost everything that mattered in the end. Wishing for his own end, Death appears with an offer he couldn't refuse. Now, he's in a dimension where he is the only one with Magic. In an effort to make this life worth anything, he makes a name for himself and gains some allies along the way. But when he finds his new home being threatened, Harry Potter steps up as an Avenger of Magic.

 **Author Note: Okay, so it's like this… I looked back on my previous HP/Avenger story and I wasn't all too satisfied with what I had written. The first two posts were good, I liked them, but then I kind of strayed off from where I wanted the plot to go.**

 **So… I have created a poll in regards to this story and how you wish for it to progress. Keep in mind the choice of plot choice will affect how I update.**

 **Please vote, decide, or let me know if I am wasting my breath…**

 **For now, here is the start of Rewrite of Avenger of Magic.**

 **Prologue – Too Much**

' _It's over…'_ He thought, relieved, _'It's finally over…'_ He watched with hollow green eyes as the remains of the Dark Lord scattered away, like little pieces of paper that were set aflame. All that remained were the ashes of a madman that thought himself greater than everyone, stronger than everyone and because he thought himself immortal. Only, he had been defeated by a boy so much like the madman, with a different perspective on life.

Harry took the moment to reflect back on his rather short life. Since his first year at Hogwarts, he had been trying to put an end to a potential war, and an evil that wanted to infect and do harm to the world. And this evil, had an advantage that would have allowed him to succeed, he Harry not been there to stop him and fulfil his destiny.

Magic.

Harry now realised that the one thing he loved with all his heart and soul, had the ability of bringing about unlimited and horrifying destruction upon the planet. It was sad that Magic was a power that could be used to destroy.

But it could also be used for good.

' _It is not about where we are from or who we are… It is our choices in life that define us.'_ Harry could remember when his mentor told him about staying true, always believing in himself and making choices that defined him.

' _But it's not just that…'_ Harry thought mournfully. It was because of his choices and abilities in magic that allowed him to win the war.

And it had cost him dearly.

His beloved parents; Lily and James Potter. Having died trying to protect on the false knowledge of their son being the Chosen One for an equally false prophecy.

His best friends; Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Died in each other's arms while defending other students and aiding him in the war at Hogwarts.

His godfathers; Sirius Black (Padfoot) and Remus Lupin (Moony). Sirius had died saving him in the Department of Mysteries. _'It's my fault… I am so sorry, Sirius.'_ To this day, Harry blamed himself for the death of his second chance at family. Followed by Remus, who had died shortly after killing Fenrir Greyback, as an act of revenge for him being turned into a werewolf as a boy.

His mentor and Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore, lost his life to the man who had been labelled as a traitor of the Light and spy for the Dark.

His comrades… there were too many to count. His mind turned over at the many names and deaths. He had lost so many that day that their names kept appearing in his over and over again.

 _Neville Longbottom._

 _Fred and George Weasley._

 _Ginny Weasley._

 _Colin Creevey._

 _Nymphadora Tonks._

 _Luna Lovegood._

So many lives fought for what was right and their home. And all of it didn't seem worth it when Harry now had nothing left. His only sense of comfort, no matter how small it might appear, was that one person he knew too well had survived the war.

Draco Malfoy.

No one could believe that there was a mutual friendship between Potter and Malfoy. Since their first official meeting on the train to Hogwarts, everyone assumed that there would always be bad blood and rivalry between them. However, everything changed in their fifth year. Having found Malfoy crying and stressing in the fourth floor corridor. Harry, feeling the slightest amount of pity for his 'rival', decided to talk to the boy and get him to at least calm down. Obviously, Malfoy retaliated and nearly cursed Harry before he simply didn't have the energy to do so and broke down again. Harry sat beside the sobbing blonde, feeling slightly uneasy about the supposed strong and arrogant Malfoy Heir, and listened to the boy.

For the past two hours, Harry listened as the boy cried, and told him about his life and the current position he was forced into. Becoming a Death Eater was _not_ what Draco wanted, and for that, he was fearing for his life and the well-being of his family. Voldemort was asking far too much of the boy, and Draco knew he had no choice. So, after listening, Harry told Draco about his own life, and soon enough, the two of them became somewhat good acquaintances/allies.

It brought relief to Harry that Draco had lived, though he now was known as the last of his house.

His mother had died defending her son, and passed on with the reassurance of knowing that her son would continue to live on to honour her last wish. Narcissa Malfoy, Lady of House Malfoy, was many things and would be known for her prowess as an exceptional healer. But she was first and foremost, a mother. Her dear child was all that she cared about and he mattered to her more than her name and marriage to Lucius Malfoy. She had never regretted turning her back on her family and the Dark in the name of protecting her son. The world could have burned for all she cared, as long as her son remained alive, safe and well.

Lucius Malfoy had died in trying to teach his son the first and final lesson on what it meant to be a Malfoy.

" _Family always come first, my son. Never let anyone tell you that power is everything. It is not about power or glory. It is about family and having the power in protecting them. I am sorry that I was never much of a good father, but I did what I had to in order to make sure you were safe. You are and will always be my son, and my greatest accomplishment. You are my legacy, and I have never been more proud. I love you, my son."_

Draco would never forget the love he felt from his parents and would always remember their noble sacrifice.

Harry could already sense that Draco would not last. He would fall victim to grief and most likely not recover. And really, Harry had to wonder one thing from everything that has happened.

Was the victory of this cursed, bloody war worth everything that he had lost?

' _No… nothing was worth this pain… Not even the survival of the world…'_ And Harry would never deny that.

Because when Harry looked around, the bodies of his friends, the dark skies, the ruins of his _home_ , he could safely say that nothing in this world would ever be worth celebrating.

Harry Potter fell to his knees in the rubble, his head hanging low in exhaustion and as the shock began settling inside of him. His clothes were ragged, and did nothing to keep him warm. His whole body ached from fighting and using all his magic. It was amazing of him that he was still conscious and moving at this point.

' _I have nothing. Everything is gone… All of my friends, my loved ones and home are now gone. What could possibly be holding me to this world when I have nothing left?'_

" **Yes, what indeed…"**

Harry jumped, startled at the sudden reply and whirled around with the Elder wand drawn and froze.

There, a few feet from him stood a man… no, a god of beauty, power and grace. And Harry could do nothing but stare in awe of this being. It stood tall, regal and proud with a presence of supreme judgement that Harry felt understandably intimidated. Black hair that floated around the world, melding together with shadows and darkness while defying gravity. His face was aristocrat and angelic, yet had a dangerous and dark look in eyes of fine onyx irises and striking silver pupils. The being was beautiful and dangerous to Harry and he couldn't help but feel familiar with this man.

" **I would be offended if I was not familiar to you, Harry James Potter."** The man spoke. His voice was deep and musical like a sad melody. He smiled, gliding forward to stand before the Boy-Who-Lived. **"It is certainly a pleasure to meet you officially, Harry Potter. I am Death."**

Harry froze stiff at that bit of information, before shaking his head. "Death…" He breathed, hardly believing the 'man', but at the moment, Harry couldn't really find himself to care. "Why are you here? Have you come to…?" He trailed off, an odd feeling of hope swelling inside of him.

" **To offer you my sincere gratitude in putting a rather bothersome and mildly irritating soul to rest."** Death nodded his head in respect to the boy, his black and silver eyes staring at the boy with a rather pitying expression. **"I am not here to take your soul, Harry Potter. I am here to offer you a gift as a show of thanks for your efforts."** Death could see the beginnings of shock starting to return in the boy's eyes.

Harry stared at Death with wide green eyes of shock.

"What?"

Death could only sigh heavily, knowing it will take time for the boy to begin understanding his new position in the greater scheme of the universe that Fate has decided to place upon him. It was cruel, and certainly not a destiny Death would wish upon any mortal child. It was truly amazing to see the strength of this one mortal, and still succeed after enduring such hardships. And now…

Harry was blank.

He couldn't think clearly and honestly questioned if he should continue existing at the moment.

Nothing held him to this world anymore. He had done his duty to the world. The prophecy was fulfilled and Harry Potter was free to live his life from a damned fate he had no choice in having. Everything was gone now.

He had nothing.

He _was_ nothing now.

His inner struggles and musings were interrupted at the feel of strong arms wrapping around him. Harry stiffened up instantly, fearing at being attacked and ready to fight. It became instinctual of him to be on his guard when he was being touched. Living with the Dursley's for the first ten years of his life made his body react in certain ways. Whether it was to be tense and ready to flee, or flinch away in fear of being hit or punished. But he didn't need to, as he felt the light touches of warm hands rubbing along his arms.

It was welcoming.

It felt peaceful.

He felt like he was home.

" **Such pain and suffering you have endured, dear Harry… From your birth into this world, to standing before me with no fear. You have no sense of self-preservation as of now. You would be content to welcome me as an old friend and make your journey to the next great adventure."** Death held the boy close, warming his soul and physical body so that Harry would be able to relax for once in the past few years.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Harry asked in a dead, hollow voice.

" **Live on, Harry."** Death whispered gently, arms tightening around the small frail frame of the Boy-Who-Conquered. The taller, stronger form of Death could feel the boy's uneven breathing, quickened heart beats and trembling limbs. It was beginning to be too much for the young boy.

"Please… I just want to rest. I want my family, my friends and peace." Harry begged, "I have done _everything_ that was asked of me. I have saved the world, defeated Lord Voldemort and for what? The satisfaction of saying that I did the world a great service and be proclaimed as the Boy-Who-Conquered, or the Boy-Who-Lost-Everything?!

"I have lost _everything_! At the cost of the world's survival." Harry screamed in rage, despair, and pure loss.

Death merely held the boy to him, embracing the boy's pain, sadness and hopelessness. **"The world will know you as a hero."** Death commented idly.

"I could care less about what people say about me. I could care less about this world." Harry spat out, clutching onto the black robes of Death, trying to find something to keep him grounded, to keep him sane.

But really, what was the point?

' _I have nothing left… Please, Death, take me away…'_

" **I cannot take your soul, Harry. For it is not mine to take."** Death's explained sadly, **"You may beg, plead, and cry, but I cannot. My Hallows have chosen, Harry. And it is time I make due on my oath."**

"What?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

" **I had sworn an oath that should all three of my Hallows come together and were held in the possession of one mortal, I would make that mortal my Master."**

"Why would you do that?" Harry hissed, struggling in the tightly wrapped arms of Death. The being ignored the boy's struggles, only holding him tighter and closer.

" **I am sorry for the pain you have gone through, Harry. But I will make sure you live a full life in the one that awaits you. Through hardships, you will gain strength. Through strength, you will gain knowledge. Through knowledge, you will gain power. And through power, will gain your desires."**

A sudden change stirred in the atmosphere around them, and Harry could feel something was about to happen. He struggled harder, grunting and hissing angrily at the entity holding him. "What are you doing?!" He demanded.

" **Make this next life count, Harry. I** _ **will**_ **keep bringing you back if you should not live up to the standards required of you."** Death warned the boy, its eyes observing the boy and their slowly changing surroundings. Death caught the glimpse of red feathers, and smiled inwardly.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Harry shouted, and felt the familiar tight pressure on his body. Apparition. But this as different from the teleportation he was used to. This feeling he felt was much colder, and far more painful.

" **It is time for you to accept your new status in this universe, Harry Potter. After all, as the Master of Death, the adventures you will experience will most assuredly be the greatest… and most entertaining."**

 **Okay, so that's the start. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will do my best to get started on it.**

 **Please review!**

 **-lostfeather1;)**


	2. Chapter I - New World

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any)**

 **FIRSTLY: I saw Doctor Strange… One of the best Marvel movies yet. Loved every bit of it! It's inspired me to keep going and to get started on the rewrite!**

 **ALSO: I am sorry for how late it has been. I had been writing and trying to get this chapter up and running. But it has been hard when my computer took all my plots, ideas and future planning's with it when it decided to throw a feckin' hissy fit and die on me. So, starting from scratch and then trying to get the ideas up and running to post a chapter was hard for me. Not to mention that my work and life was throwing curve balls at me for the hell of it.**

 **FURTHERMORE: For this story, I am making Death male in the beginning. It will show Harry's relationship with Death to be platonic. And I do know that quite a few reader's wanted a Death/Harry pairing. Unfortunately, I have a few plans in regards to Harry's love life. So, you'll just have to wait and find out. HOWEVER, that does NOT mean that Death will not be over-protective, and quite possessive of his Master.**

 **FINALLY: Merry Christmas everybody, and a Happy New Year to you and your families!**

 **Anyway, thank you very much for being so patient with me. I really appreciate for all your patience and thank you for your support.**

* * *

 **Chapter I – New World**

Harry felt consciousness come to him, allowing him to wake slowly from the forced sleep he had to endure in the arms of Death. His body was numb, apart from feeling the biting ice cold that was surrounding his form.

' _What happened..?'_ His thoughts were blank as his mind was muddled. There wasn't a clear thought in his head as he tried to regain some sense of himself, forcing his state of conscious and clarity to return to him. His magic was the only thing he could be relieved about while he was in this current situation, it was good to know that he did have his magic and it would defend him when necessary.

He could hear cars and the sound of traffic nearby. It was odd and thought he might be in the Muggle world, but it felt different somehow. His magic was wavering around him, searching out the area and quickly retreated within himself when it found that his surroundings were not familiar to him. In fact, the world around felt… off. Even when Harry was in the Muggle world, he would always feel a sense of normality in the air. And in the Wizarding world, the magic was more vibrant and warm.

However, this world felt cold, and dead.

It unnerved him somewhat.

" **That would be because this world is devoid of magic, Master."** The sudden voice of the Death made Harry jump from his spot. His instincts kicked in and caused him to launch himself from a bed and back himself against the far wall of the room. His green eyes glowed with magic, enhancing his vision unknowingly and zeroed in on the ethereal being disguised as a mortal man that was sitting at the end of his bed.

"Death…" Harry murmured, glaring coldly at the entity. He could remember what happened to him before he passed out, and couldn't think of anything else but how broken his world had become after everything he had been through to save his world.

But now, his world no longer matters. Because everyone he ever loved in that world is gone.

" **You have slept for quite some time, Master."** Death stated, **"It is almost midday."**

"Where am I?" Harry demanded, eyes piercing hatefully at Death's casual and bored demeanor.

" **Between."** Death answered, staring intently at Harry's chest area that was clothed in his clothes.

"What?"

" **You are presently in the Between of Life and my domain. Think of it as the Veil. Each soul is brought here to be judged for the actions while they were alive. Depending on that souls belief or religion, they are brought before a judge and measured for their worthy. It is the way I determine whether one's soul is worth passing over to paradise, or sent straight to damnation. Though the setting is that of everyday life. It eases a few souls who go into a panic at times because they think themselves still alive."** Death observed Harry intently as the boy tried to gather himself. Death knew it was a risk sending Harry to another world so soon after the devastation of his home world. He had lost everything and everyone important to him.

But he needed to prepare his master for what was to come. This world would provide his master what he wished for more than anything, but at a great price of hardship and struggle.

"I _despise_ Fate…" Harry snarled, unknowingly making his eyes glow green in his anger. Death could only agree silently with Harry. It was not a surprise for the boy to feel the way he did. Death had been quite vengeful when he approached Fate about his Master's life. Fate had not been kind to Harry Potter, in fact, they took great pleasure 'screwing' with the Boy Who Lived and his life.

Death was _not_ amused.

As punishment for her cruel intentions towards one single wizard, Fate was obliterated from existence and in their place, a new Fate was formed. Death held no sympathy, or any emotion for the old Fate, or the new Fate. As long as they did their duty and never swayed from their place, Death would have nothing to do with them until their next demise.

" **Fate will no longer tie you down in this universe, Master. Your life is now your own… within reason, of course."** Death added to the end, and was immediately on the receiving end of another glare.

"What do you mean, 'within reason'?" Harry questioned accusingly.

" **Well, since you seem so keen on wanting to die and join your family and friends, I thought I should make a point of informing you that at this stage, it will not be possible."** Death stated truthfully, watching as his master's eyes glowed bright green.

"You can't do this to me! If I wish to die and be with my family and friends, then I will!" Harry screamed, his magic rising with his anger and began destroying the room around him. Death was unfazed outwardly, but inwardly sighed in exasperation. It was clear to Death that the boy was lashing out because everything that had happened. It was a wonder the boy survived for so long with his emotions running high as they are now.

" **It is because you are emotional like this, that I am keeping you alive. Had I let you pass on to Paradise, you would become a stain on the peaceful plains."** Death explained, watching as the anger began to recede from the boy's magic retreating. **"You would have turned the one place where your family are at peace, into a burning inferno of pain and suffering. Your mere existence in Paradise would have turned it into Damnation."** The anger was almost gone completely inside of Harry. **"You wold have wiped your friends and family from existence. Their souls would have been faded into Oblivion."**

"So… I would have destroyed the peace that allowed my parents and friends to be in had I chosen to pass on?" Harry summarised, the feeling of immense loss and loneliness near consuming him.

" **Yes."** Death confirmed, knowing the next few years are going to be hard for his Master. But he would become stronger, and would always remember the life he shared with his family. All he needed was time to heal, and grasp his new position. It may take years, but Death had unlimited patience.

And now, so was Harry Potter.

"I have lost everything…" Harry whispered brokenly, green eyes dull as his mind soon became a slave to the memories of the past few months. Pain, death, torture and indecision. _"If I had simply listened to my instinct and Hermione, then maybe everyone might have survived."_ He had wondered why he didn't change things, or if he had, what would have been the outcome.

" _ **It does not do to dwell on dreams… and forget to live**_ **,"** Death quoted a familiar saying from a soul Death itself was not very fond of. Albus Dumbledore, though portrayed by the Wizarding World as one of the most powerful and greatest sorcerer's in the world, was a man of many faults. His final mistake at playing with the life of one Harry Potter, trying his best to mould him into the great wizard his today, only for him to lead Harry Potter like a lamb to the slaughter. Death had not greeted Dumbledore like the old man had greeted him fondly. No, he simply told him that for his mistakes and crimes at controlling one young boy's fate, he was to be sent to Damnation for three centuries and learn from his choices in life.

Harry was lost, and alone. All his life, he had wished for one thing only. His deepest desires had shone through the Mirror in Erised back in his first year, and throughout his years, he had begun to have his desires. It was so simply, yet meant so much to him. And it was stripped from him when it was finally complete.

His family.

And now, that was all gone.

" **Would you like to know what I am offering you in this world, or should I let you gather yourself for a moment?"**

"Just… give me a moment." Harry murmured resignedly, feeling the effects of loss, grief and loneliness. _"What am I to do now? What could I possibly do now that the war is over and everyone I love is dead?"_ His head dropped down, looking at his chest and immediately spotted the familiar symbol of the Deathly Hallows in black on his chest.

"What the—?!" Harry touched the mark and felt his soft smooth skin. Turning his attention to Death, who had not moved from his position, and gave him a confused stare.

" **The Deathly Hallows have chosen you, Harry Potter. You are now the Master of Death."** Death's proclamation seemed to break something inside of Harry.

"No. No, no, no, no…" Harry rambled, feeling a great weight dropping him to the floor in the corner and tucked his legs in and wrapped his arms around himself.

" **You have achieved what no mortal has ever done."** Death stated blandly, **"Gellert Grindelwald has been the closest in becoming the Master of Death, but I refused to have an insane maniac as my master. I answer to no mortal with no morals."** Death scoffed at the mere thought of being a servant to the likes of Grindelwald. The world would burn before he allowed that to happen.

"Why would you answer to a mortal in the first place?!" Harry shouted back, his green eyes glowing again.

" **Because since the Dawn of Creation I have been doing nothing but ensuring every single soul reaches their eternal destination. My very existence is the reason all universes are existing, functioning and flowing through time. I am a Cosmic Entity that answers to no one. I have ultimate power, and yet…"** Death stopped for a moment, causing Harry to look up and see Death for it truly was.

It was just like him…

"You are lonely," Harry stated, not questioning. Death's head turned to look at the boy, and meet his intense gaze with one of its own.

" **You would be too if you had to be what I was. All alone, no sense of time or concept of doubt at all. Death is everlasting, eternal… forever. I shouldn't have to feel anything but duty to every soul. But I do feel…"** Death couldn't remember a time when he had only felt pride and joy in his place in the universes.

Harry could understand what it meant to not have someone there by your side. It was a loneliness that could make you feel so empty, and cold that it seemed as if life itself was not worth living. All his childhood, he has had to live with a family that thought themselves normal and wanted nothing to do with their magical relatives, let alone their orphaned magical nephew.

And just like that, his childhood was stripped from him.

" **Back to the matter at hand."** Death's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. **"I have brought you here to give you the knowledge you need to defend yourself in this new universe and what duties you will be performing as Master of Death.**

 **Firstly, from this moment on, you are Immortal. You will never die from anything, including old age. Your magic, as you may have felt, has been enhanced and evolved into a more… essential essence for your own benefit. This will include your need to be anywhere and everywhere needed to do your tasks. Your magic will know what needs to be done to ensure you are well, protected and able to maintain your status as Master of Death."**

"What could this new life possibly offer me that I didn't have in my fist life?"

" **The unconditional of love of family."**

"I HAD THAT IN MY FIRST LIFE!" Harry screamed back at entity, tempted to lunge at Death and strangle it.

" **No, you did not."** Death hissed at the boy, having become annoyed Harry's constant need to prove the fact that he wanted to die and be at peace, and clearly wasn't accepting it. **"You have spent your life living up to the expectation of everyone else around you. You were a slave in your relative's home from birth to eleven, a child being prepared for war from the moment you stepped into a place you called home. And throughout your years as a student, you have been responsible for the protection of the school, your friends and classmates.**

" **What child should have the burden of the world when it should be the adults who handle such disaster and dangers?"**

"I never was a child." Harry pointed out.

" **No, you never were…"** Death agreed. **"Because what child would survive what you have."**

Harry was at a loss, but had to accept that the world he knew and loved was gone, and he could never return. "So what do I do now?"

" **Live."** Death glided to the boy, lifting him up like a child and wrapped its strong arms around the small frame. It was comforting. Harry leaned in the embrace, finding a warm sense of familiarity and truth in the simple hold. **"You are not alone in this world, Master. I will always be there, everywhere and anywhere you need me. Call my name, I will answer always. You have the chance to begin again, Harry. Your journey has just begun, Master. I will say this now, the adventure that awaits is the one that will be remembered for all time."**

Harry breathed deep and slow. He stayed that way for a while, and not once did Death leave him.

"Alright… I'll live."

" **You will not regret this… Master."** Death's inner workings were predicting the possibilities and futures that awaited his Master and could only internally burn with excitement for the war that would come with time.

' _ **Believe me, Master. Once you have saved this world from the Mad One, I promise to ensure that should you wish it, eternal peace will be yours.'**_

And Death always keeps his promises.

* * *

 **I know it's THE latest update but hey, it's here.**

 **Please review! Love to hear from you.**

 **-losfeather1 ;)**


	3. Chapter II - Haraldr Mortem

**Author Note: I saw the trailer for Infinity War and couldn't be more excited. I cannot wait and decided to get this story on the way. Also, this story will have a LOT of quotes and moments from the MCU movies. A few from each movie. They are for the story's purpose before people starts telling me that I'm quoting a LOT. I do know I'm quoting a lot.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter II – Haraldr Mortem**

 **TIME: UNKNOWN – LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

It all started with visions.

Everything was blurry at first, like a mirage or mist that was clouding my vision. Even if I squinted my eyes, I couldn't see clearly. And everything was moving too fast for me to concentrate on what I was seeing.

' _Why can't I see it clearly?'_

" **Focus, Master. Do not let the visions control you. It is your own will that allows the visions to flow through you. You are only as good as you allow yourself to be."**

"How can I possibly…?" I trailed off as memories of trying and failing to be better, and living up to expectations of others. I could still feel the mental violation of Snape breaking through my mind, rifling through my brain and invading my private thoughts and memories. It wasn't enough for him, or any of them, and now…

I gasped when it all hit me at once.

It was a whirlwind of what was, what is and what will be…

" _ **Rogers, Steven**_ _."_

" _I can do this all day…"_

" _Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."_

" _I had him on the ropes."_

" _You get your orders?"_

" _The one-o-seventh. Sergeant_ _ **James Barnes**_ _…"_

 _It was war. Hitler had started his purge upon the world and would see it through. But there was something else, another plot has risen._

" _Bucky come on, there are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."_

" _Don't do anything stupid until I get back."_

" _How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."_

" _You're a punk."_

" _Jerk. Be careful."_

A friendship that would last a lifetime… and more.

" _Do you want to kill some Nazis?"_

" _I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."_

 _And from there, the little guy was enlisted into the army._

" _Grenade!"_

 _A small, frail looking corporeal man threw himself on top of the hand grenade, covering it with his body as everyone else took cover behind army trucks._

" _Get away! Get back!" He waved away a woman in army wear, her eyes widened in shock and admiration at the small man's actions of bravery. He looked around when he realised that the bomb wasn't blowing him up, and everyone was alright. He looked to the two men nearby that had caused the commotion. "Is this a test?" He asked, breathless from the sudden excitement._

" _He's still skinny." A man grumbled before storming away._ I chuckled quietly to myself, amused by the display of courage and the denial of the old man.

 _The small man was strapped onto a framed container, needles piercing his skin. The man was lifted up to a vertical position before he was enclosed into a container. Lights flashed, noises thundered and there was a scream._

" _Steve! Steven!"_

" _Shut it down! Shut it down, now!"_

" _NO! DON'T! I CAN DO THIS!"_

" _That's 100%!"_

 _When the container opened, instead of a small, frail looking man… there was a tall, strong man of muscle, strength and power._ I could sense a change in the man, seeing and feeling like he would cause great changes in the tides of the war. _'He would become something great.'_ I thought to myself, feeling Death agreeing with me.

" _Bucky."_

" _Steve."_

" _I thought you were dead."_

" _I thought you were smaller."_

" _Come on." He lifted his now smaller best friend, sparing a lasting glance to the map on the wall nearby._

" _What happened to you?"_

" _I joined the army."_

" _Hey! Let's hear it for_ _ **Captain America**_ _!"_

 _The men cheered for the man that saved them and brought them a small victory._

 _Then it turned to scene where Steve and Bucky were with a few other men, ready to hang-glide themselves to an oncoming train. Their mission was to retrieve a man that was on the train. His name was Dr Arnim Zola. The mission had begun alright, and through shooting many enemies, they had managed to retrieve Zola. But at the cost of Steve Roger's best friend._

 _James Buchanan Barnes a.k.a Bucky Barnes, was presumed dead after falling from the train._

I felt a tear fall from my eye at witnessing the man falling, Steve's grief, and the revenge that he wanted against Johann Schmidt.

So much war… so much pain and hardships. Yet, there was still hope. I watched and smiled at the friendship and cheers of the man that was now known as Captain America. _'Such courage… a true Gryffindor.'_ A friendship so rare.

The world darkened and disappeared, leaving me in darkness.

" **Many individuals will endure hardships. But from hardship, greatness awaits to those true and just."**

The vision showed me so much more. It was a universe that I never thought possible. A dimension so different from mine, yet so much more alike. Like my own world, this one experience its own wars, and in some ways, has its own supernatural traits.

" **More than you know, Master."**

The world went black and sucked me into a different time and place.

 _It was a war zone. Missiles were flying through the air, and army men were shooting at an unknown enemy. But then a man wearing a dark blue three-piece suit appeared, looking out of place in the frantic and terrorizing situation. He ran for cover, before trying to contact someone on what looked to be a high-tech phone. It wasn't long before shock took over as a missile landed right next to the man, a clear slogan on the weapon that the man seemed to recognise and dread._

 _STARK INDUSTRIES._

 _The scene faded away before the same man from before dishevelled and had a… car battery connected by wires that were linked to the man's chest; to_ _ **Tony Stark**_ _'s chest. It was horrifying, yet fascinating. Stark was being held prisoner by a group of terrorists, the Ten Rings they called themselves, led by a man called Raza. But he never gave up hope of escaping. He made a plan that would make sure he and his friend named Yinsen would escape their captors alive. He created a suit of armour from scrap metal, with Yinsen's help he made the suit that would be their hope of freedom._

 _But not everything had worked out in the end._

 _Yinsen had died to give the suit more time for the system to finish booting up._

" _My family is dead, Stark… and I'm going to see them now." He confessed to Stark. "It's okay, I want this… I want this." He reassured Tony._

" _Thank you for saving me…" Tears gathered in Stark's eyes._

" _Don't waste it… don't waste your life, Stark."_

 _And Yinsen died._

I had tears falling down my face for the loss of a kind and brave soul.

 _But the advice has managed to sink in Tony Stark. Having been rescued from his captured, Stark began with shutting down his weapons company, and started his plans on building a new suit. The red and gold suit that would become a symbol of hope and safety, was soon looked upon with greed from prying eyes._

 _Stark, in the end, had managed to find the corruption and cause of his kidnapping was none other than Obadiah Stane. He had managed to create a suit of his own, a monstrous creation known as the Iron Monger that Stark had managed to put down in the end, as well as Stane._

 _And the world had found its new hero, and the start of a chain of events had finally taken hold with four simple words._

" _I am_ _ **Iron Man**_ _."_

"' _I am Iron Man'. You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe, you just don't know it yet."_

" _Who the hell are you?"_

" _ **Nick Fury**_ _, Director of_ _ **S.H.I.E.L.D**_ _."_

" _Ah…"_

" _I'm here to talk to you about the_ _ **Avengers Initiative**_ _."_

I was beyond confused by that statement that caused such an uproar from the press. But then the scene faded away, leaving me with mixed feelings about everything.

"What is the purpose of these visions?" I murmured to myself.

" **I cannot answer that, Master."** Death replied, not apologetic but formal. I merely turned to see that the world around me had not changed at all. But it seemed the vision didn't care about me not keeping track of time.

" _Once, mankind accepted a simple truth. That they were not alone in this universe." A deep voice rippled through the air. An older man with two boys trailing behind them walked in halls of gold and royalty. It was like a palace and way too extravagant for people of earth._

I had to wonder where I was, because there were no places like this on earth.

" **It is not just mortals that are at risk, Master. Worlds will be drawn into the coming war."**

" _From the realm of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants." A war between monstrous creatures of ice and darkness and warriors of gold and strength. It was a long battle and had moved from Earth to a world of cold and darkness like the creatures fighting._

" _After the battle, we withdrew from the worlds. And returned home, to the realm eternal…_ _ **Asgard**_ _."_

" _A wise king never seeks out a war, but… he must always be ready for it."_

" _Both of you were born to be kings."_

 _King_ _ **Odin Allfather**_ _was a stern and just ruler but was ready to retire and pass on the leadership to his son and heir. Celebrations and feasts went on for weeks of news of a new king ascending to the throne._ _ **Thor**_ _, the God of Thunder, and his brother_ _ **Loki**_ _, the God of Lies… It was all so… different from my world, yet similar in some ways._

I stopped the vision going further.

"What could I possibly do for Gods that they can't do themselves?" I asked Death, incredulous at its idea of me, a once-mortal man helping Gods bring peace.

" **You think too little of yourself, Master. Even the smallest drop can change the tide."** I could sense the amusement of Death, even as I merely gave the entity a blank expression.

"I highly doubt I will make such a difference, Death."

" **On the contrary, I think you will make the biggest difference of all."**

And from there on, the visions showed me possible outcomes… futures that would end in chaos, and only a few that would see Earth and the Universe heal and be at peace.

" _I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."_

" _Free from what?"_

" _Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart. You will know peace."_

" _This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _ **Natasha Romanoff**_ _."_

" _And if I say no?"_

" _I'll persuade you."_

" _And what if the_ _ **Other Guy**_ _says no?"_

" _Love is for children, I owe a debt."_

" _I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."_

" _Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?"_

" _You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers."_

 _"There was an idea,_ _Stark_ _knows this, called the_ _Avengers Initiative_ _. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles we never could."_

 _Aliens invaded Earth. They came from the sky in dozens and started firing their weapons on civilians. It was devastating to watch. It was war…_

" _The_ _ **Chitauri**_ _are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"_

" _The Avengers. That's what we call ourselves; we're sort of like a team. "_ _ **Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_ _" type thing."_

" _Yes, I've met them."_

" _Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."_

" _I have an army."_

" _We have a_ _ **Hulk**_ _."_

" _Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"_

" _You can't! You can't stop it! There is only… the war!"_

" _Puny god…"_

 _The battle was won, and the God of Lies fell._

" _If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."_

The visions continued on for a while, never allowing me a chance to rethink or go over the events. It seemed my powers were telling me how important these events were and needed to be seen. It showed me space, ships that travelled from one galaxy to another. It was beautiful and each world held its own source of energy.

I watched in amusement as a man, wearing a long red trench coat and protective get-up was listening to music with old-style headphones and dancing to whatever beat he was listening to. If I focused hard enough, I could hear the music and found the dancing appropriate. It was a song I recognised, though an old song that I found pleasing to listen.

 _I watched the man and later found out his name was_ _ **Peter Quill**_ _, was going to prison for assault, petty-theft and other crimes worthy of imprisonment. He was joined by a few others as well._

" _ **Subject 89P13**_ _, drop your weapon!"_

" _Aw crap."_

" _ **Gamora**_ _, adopted daughter of the Mad Titan,_ _ **Thanos**_ _. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon."_

" _What the hell?"_

" _They call it_ _ **Groot**_ _."_

" _YOU DARE!"_

" _You're_ _ **Drax**_ _, the Destroyer."_

" _If it is a weapon, we should use it against Ronin."_

" _I present Taneleer Tivan, the Collector."_

" _Oh, my new friends._ _Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots..._ _ **Infinity Stones**_ _."_

I gasped as an onslaught of memories and information burned into my brain, making me scream in pain. I could hear and see the pain and death of entire civilisations. It was… horrifying and completely terrifying. There were no words to describe the amount of power each… stone had. They were power of the Cosmic Entities, the sources of creation and destruction.

" **This is why you are here, Master."**

"What?" I breathed out. The pain was far worse than the Cruciatus Curse, and Legilimens of any kind. Like a thousand burning hot needles piercing into my skull and a hundred sledge hammers beating into my body violently. "What in the name of Merlin was _that_?!"

" **The essence of Creation and the Tools of the Cosmic Entities."**

"So, they're yours?"

" **Partially mine."** Death agreed, **"There are… were four of us. Death, Entropy, Infinity and Eternity. We made these stones, to store power and energy."**

"Why would you make such things?! These stones could destroy worlds… universes in the blink of an eye! All the suffering, pain, death… the greed for more is poisonous. It's…"

" **Monstrous."** Death finished, tone even and cold. **"You forget, our reasons are beyond your comprehension. We have no need to explain or show you why we, as Entities, do anything. We do what we do, because we do. It doesn't have to make sense to you, or anyone."**

I remained silent for a while. To be fair, I had not right to accuse or ask things like that and I knew it. But at times, I wondered why I was here and why Death would show me things like that and not question it. I was still human… sometimes.

"Sorry." I mumbled, ashamed at my outburst. Instead of silence, Death surprised me by pulling me into a form of embrace that was warm and cold, gentle and rough at the same time.

" **You are not human anymore, Master. While you do have some human attributes that have remained with you, it is not to say that you are mortal anymore. You are my Master and will become a much stronger being."** Death was comforting, yet harsh. But I welcomed the very human-like act all the same.

I realised that I would need to change, to become someone stronger than I was and I would, but I wasn't ready. Not yet.

The visions continued their onslaught.

 _Ronin, the Accuser was in possession of an Infinity Stone. They called it the Orb and had plans to use it to destroy one planet called Xandar. He wanted it destroyed for the deaths of his father and grandfather during a war between the Xandarians and Kree. He made his way to Xandar after refusing to give the Orb to Thanos and claimed to have control over the stone. He swore vengeance on Thanos after he destroyed Xandar._

 _It was a hopeless battle. The Nova Corp, the military forces of Xandar did their best in protecting their home world, but the power of the stone was too great. And having help from the likes of Peter Quill and his new 'friends' with Ravagers was odd but, it looked like the Nova Corps were appreciative for the extra, and much needed support._

" _No! Groot, you can't! You'll die! Why are you doing this?! Why?"_

" _We. Are. Groot." A friend sacrificing himself for those he cares for._ I smiled and nodded my head respectfully to the tree-like man. He was much like a Hufflepuff, known for his loyalty to his friends.

" _Behold, your_ _ **Guardians of the Galaxy**_ _!"_

 _It ended with Ronin's death, the Nova Corp swearing to guard the Orb and the freedom of the newly dubbed Guardians of the Galaxy._

"These visions… They're showing the outcomes of just one set future. But they can change…" I trailed off.

" **At the smallest interference. Yes… the future is not set in stone, Master. With a little help, things can change."**

"Good to know." I murmured with a small relieved smile.

" _Shit!"_

I blinked in shock at the sudden curse.

" _Language!_ _ **JARVIS**_ _, what's the view from upstairs?"_

" _Loki's sceptre much be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it. At long last."_ I surprised to see Thor on Earth again, after the battle in New York, but I guess having rebuilt the Bifrost had something to do with his return. But what I couldn't get over was the item they were trying to retrieve.

The Sceptre.

' _It looked like as if…'_ My eyes widened in shock. "An Infinity Stone." I realised, watching more closely as two 'enhanced' young adults interfered with the fighting on behalf of HYDRA. The young woman, Wanda and her brother, Pietro; the Maximoff twins. She had abilities that were similar to wandless magic, but also limited in some ways. While her brother able to run _really_ fast. _'Super speed.'_

But then Tony made a mistake, due to Wanda's power's invading his mind. He was 'persuaded' to creating a new Artificial Intelligence, by using the power of the Sceptre. It was a disaster in the end. They created a robot that didn't know the difference between right and wrong. And that was their undoing.

And to fight the murder-bot, they brought a new robot to live unintentionally.

" **The Mind Stone has ways of working into making you believe that doing something, even if it is wrong, and turning it into an event of great chaos, or great success."**

"This power is not for Men, or anyone." I stated, shaking my head as Stark continued believing his actions were for the best. But what I saw next could not compare to the war I fought for Wizarding Britain… it was much worse.

" _This is peace in my time."_

 _The town of Sokovia began to lift into the sky. It was like a giant piece of a puzzle that was Earth was being removed from the other piece._

" _Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world… will be metal."_

"Sweet Merlin…" I breathed in horror at how one simple act could cause such discord in the world. All because Tony Stark wasn't strong enough to know the difference between what is right and what was… essentially wrong in bigger picture.

But somehow, the team came together to fight for their world, no matter who was at fault. The twins came to join the team, having realised what Ultron had planned to do and that they were only wanting to destroy Stark, not the world.

" _Is that the best you can do?!" Thor yelled at the robot that floated nearby._

 _An army of robots that were all part of Ultron joined him in facing off against the Avengers._

" _You had to ask." Rogers muttered._

" _This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"_

I had to ask that question myself.

" _Well, like the old man said… Together."_

I had to smile at that. But my smile didn't last for long.

 _Pietro Maximoff gave up his life for another, saving the lives a small boy and Clint Barton. His last words were also the first words when he first met Barton at the Hydra base._

" _You didn't see that coming."_

 _Wanda's scream of despair and loss echoed throughout Sokovia. Her power responded to her emotions and crushed all the man robots that were around her, ready to kill her._

"So much pain… so much death…"

 _They managed to save the world._

" _You're afraid." The newest member known as Vision spoke to the last robot that was Ultron._

" _Of you?"_

" _Of death. You're the last one."_

" _You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a saviour and settled for a slave."_

" _I suppose we're both disappointments."_

 _Ultron chuckled before agreeing, "I suppose we are."_

" _Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that."_

" _They're doomed."_

I could agree with that to some extent.

" _Yes." Vision nodded. "But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them."_

" _You're unbearably naïve."_

" _Well, I was born yesterday."_

All I could do was sigh at that. Humans were so incredibly _flawed_ and at times, it was almost unbearable to watch as the race of Man held so much greed and power-hungry individuals. But it couldn't be helped. No one was perfect.

" _I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." Thor smiled at Rogers and Stark._

" _Well, not if you don't leave."_

" _I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position…" Thor trailed off._

"Finally, someone thinking of the bigger picture." I muttered, rolling my eyes and Stark's carefree attitude.

 _There was a large gold gauntlet, having circles indented into the back of the metal, before a door opened to reveal the one who caused all the mess that was happening on Earth._

I glared darkly at the Mad Titan.

" _Fine. I'll do it myself."_

I stopped the visions for a moment. Thinking on the events and what it would all lead up to. I realised that everything Earth did, it wouldn't be enough.

" **That is why you are here. You are the final trump card. You are what is needed for the world and this universe to stand a fighting chance against the Mad Titan."**

"I know." I replied.

 _The visions that followed were filled with of the members of the Avengers. They were being called to be detained and told to stop their actions. The Sokovia Accords were a set of rules the Avengers needed to follow to prevent international war._

 _It all lead to civil war._

 _The Avengers were divided._

 _The results were drastic and not expected at all._

 _Young warriors were called back-up._

 _Black Panther._

 _Spider Man._

 _Ant Man._

 _The return of the Winter Solider, Bucky Barnes._

"Are they all idiots?!" I yelled out in frustration, nearly pulling my hair out at looking at the members all turning against each other. "What possible reason can you have to be reduced to fighting one another?! The Winter Soldier is not at fault! These Sokovia Accords are _wrong_! And for the love of Merlin, stop being so simple-minded and actually _think_ about the reasons on why you are fighting one another, instead of talking this out like civilized people!" I ranted and could go on for hours, but it was no use. They couldn't hear or see me, and these visions were only as they were, not events that have happened yet.

" _I don't care! He killed my mom."_

" _He's my friend."_

" _So was I."_

 _Civil war had broken the team apart and as a result, the Avengers were no more… for the time being._

"I have a lot to fix." I gritted my teeth in frustration.

 _There was a medical man by the name of_ _ **Doctor Stephen Strange**_ _. He was known as the best at what he does; a Neurosurgeon._

" _But without my work…"_

" _Is still life! This isn't the end, there are other things that give life meaning."_

" _You came back from a place there's no way back from. I'm… I'm trying to find my own way back."_

 _His hands were heavily scared, a constant tremor was seen in both hands. It was clear that he had been in an accident of some kind._

" _The place you're looking for is called Kamar-Taj. But the cost there is high."_

" _How much?_

" _I'm not talking about money…"_

" _You're looking for Kamar-Taj."_

" _The sanctuary of our teacher._ _ **The Ancient One**_ _."_

" _You're a man looking at the world through the keyhole, and you spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole. To see more, know more. And now, on hearing that it can be widened, in ways you can't imagine, you reject the possibility?"_

" _There's no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter, and nothing more. We're just another tiny, momentary speck within an indifferent universe."_

" _Open your eye!"_

 _And within moments, the world took hold and showed a different world, within a different world. It was bright with colours and was like…_

"Magic!" I exclaimed, seeing something similar to my old world. I felt it, much like my own magical core and couldn't believe that magic was here, in this new universe. "Death, is this true?"

" **Yes, Master. It is by no means the magic you love and cherish. It is a form of magic that is only hones and used in this universe. Only a few are able to master the Mystic Arts, and you, Master, know them all."**

"How do I know them? I've never seen such magic before." I was being truthful. I had never seen this kind of magic, and while it may not be like my own magic, it was a form of magic. And that was all that mattered to me. To see and sense magic itself was something that made me miss my home. I craved it, and to know that it existed in this new world, I wanted it more than ever.

" **In time, Master. Time is something that will bend to your will and give you what you need to learn and master such abilities."**

The visions were insistent that I return to seeing them and were thrusted upon me as I allowed them to invade my mind again.

The beauty of magic returned to me and I witnessed as Stephen Strange was hurtled through the many different dimensions of the multiverse.

" _You think you know how the world works? You think this material universe is all there is? What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses?"_

" _Who are you in this vast multiverse, Mr. Strange?"_

" _Teach me…" Strange was on his knees before the Ancient One, hands trembling and his eyes holding a wild and desperate look._

" _No." She refused outright._

 _It showed of Doctor Strange's determination to learn, to be able to work hard so that he may gain control of his hands. He longed for his old life and was prepared to do anything to get it back. But his mind and ego were holding him back from achieving even the most basic of techniques that others were able to accomplish._

I could sympathise for the man. To lost something that was yours, never anyone else's and having it being ripped from you in another moment.

And now, as I watched Doctor Strange continue his training, improving after he had to learn the hard way in knowing what it meant to 'surrender' his control before he could progress to become great.

 _But then, evil has a habit of making itself known and causing chaos. Kaecilius and his followers were determined to destroy the Sanctuaries that were in London, New York and Hong Kong. The fighting continued, one almost in claiming Stephen Strange's life, but he managed._

 _But another battle took the life of the Ancient One._

" _You're dying!" Strange exclaimed, following the woman's spirit as she glided through walls and stopped on a balcony. Overlooking the frozen world around her, and Strange trying to get her to return to her body._

" _You have to return to your body. You don't have time." He reminded her._

" _Time is relative. Your body hasn't even hit the floor yet."_

" _Do you wonder what I see in your future?"_

" _No." She merely gave him a small knowing smile. "Yes." He admitted with his eyes down._

" _Arrogance and fear still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all."_

" _Which is?"_

" _It's not about you."_ I replied in unison with the woman. I shook my head at the man who could achieve so much but was blinded by his emotions.

" _I've hated drawing power from the Dark Dimension. But as you well know, sometimes one must break the rules in order to serve the greater good."_

I scowled. The greater good was something I was all too familiar with and could never understand why people think that way. Sometimes yes, protecting the world over a select few lives would be a better option, but so would finding a solution that saves everyone.

" **You can't save everyone, Master."**

"I know… I'm not naïve as to think that I can save everyone. But sacrificing lives knowingly, that's a different matter entirely." I glared harshly as I remembered a certain old mentor of mine. One that lead me on my entire life. _'Like a lamb to slaughter.'_ I thought bitterly.

" _I'm not ready." Strange admitted hesitantly. Not that I blamed him._

" _No one ever is. We don't get to choose our time… Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered, your time is short. You'd think after all this time I'd be ready. But look at me, stretching one moment out into a thousand… just so I can watch the snow…"_

 _She disappeared the next moment. And the heart monitor gave a resounding never-ending beep._

I was dazed, caught up in the moment as the woman's words replaying in my mind. She was right, Death was something no one could avoid, no matter who, what or where you are. It was inescapable.

Except for one.

" **You are in control of your fate, Master."**

"No… I'm not. Not really…" I murmured to myself, knowing Death could hear me but didn't correct me either.

And the visions stopped, as if to pause for a breath or something. It confused me greatly, but I didn't mind the break.

But when the visions came back, it wasn't in the continuous flow.

It showed me different things. Parts where I was in the visions, where I changed things. It was odd but comforting to know that I had a purpose and could make a difference.

But that changed when I was shown a different, much more dangerous outcome.

I couldn't control the sense of dread and fear that was not my own welling up inside of me. It was like watching Voldemort re-emerge into the world all over again. Much like him, this evil brought a presence of certain end with it, wherever it went.

There was no vision, only words spoken by a deep thundering voice that some would call a God.

 _"In time, you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same… Dread it. Run from it… Destiny still arrives."_

The world… no, the universe needed a hero, now more than ever and I had to make a choice.

' _Well… I always did have a 'people saving thing' and it seems that's not going to change anytime soon.'_ I concluded in my head, deciding to ignore the amusement radiating from the entity.

I don't know how much time passed in the world I was in, but it didn't matter. I needed all the help I could get to make sure that I saved this universe. I would destroy the threat of a certain Mad Titan and would deliver him to Death on a silver platter. But to do that… I needed to become someone stronger than Harry Potter. I needed to think differently and become more powerful than the mad Titan.

I needed to become someone else, and leave Harry Potter behind.

* * *

 **24** **th** **JANUARY 2010** – **NEW YORK**

Director Nicholas J. Fury was at a loss at what to do.

The week had been going as planned, surveillance was normal and performed in timely management, the recruits were doing their duty and daily routines, and the secret facilities were giving their reports every few hours.

But that all went to Hell when something else happened.

The past few hours, SHIELD had been monitoring an unknown disturbance that appeared on their radars. The signal of the disturbance had been found in New York. A black figure in the shape of a man had appeared in the middle of park at 2AM in Central Park. The camera had been facing towards Gapstow Bridge when suddenly out of nowhere, he appeared a second later in the middle of the path. The man was dressed in black and immediately waved his hand, causing the camera lose the signal and image.

Fury had immediately taken action in sending the nearest team to the location and locate the man, or any indication of where he had gone to. Unfortunately, no leads had been found, not even footprints.

It was frustrating, and very disconcerting.

And ever since that one appearance and disappearance of the man in black, SHIELD has been using every resource they could use to find this man.

"Any updates?" Fury asked Agent Hill.

"None so far." She informed, "Ever since he appeared, we have been searching all of New York in the hopes of trying to catch a glimpse of him. We've monitored every camera and surveillance in New York, but there's been no sign of him."

"Keep looking. This is the first appearance of an abnormal we've seen in years." He ordered, irritated.

"Yes sir."

' _This whole mess is causing way too much trouble.'_ He thought bitterly, but reigned in his anger and irritation as much as he could. But he couldn't get the image of the man in black out of his head. There was something else that involved this man. He didn't just appear out of nowhere, he had waved his hand at the camera, almost as if he had known where the camera was and where it would be facing.

Fury's eye widened in shock.

' _It was planned.'_ He realised before processing. "That son of a bitch."

"Sir?" Hill questioned, cautiously. She had seen the look of shock on her boss's face and it unsettled her.

"He wanted to be seen doing this. He knew that the camera would be directed towards the bridge. He has shown himself and wants to be known about." He concluded, and Hill was immediately confused.

"Why would he do something like that?" She questioned, "Why expose himself if he knows he would be at risk of being found?"

"It's a test." A man's voice replied from behind.

Fury and Hill turned to see Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow standing there, watching the footage being replayed over and over again of the man in black.

"Explain." Fury demanded.

"Well, as Hill said, why show himself when he knows he would be seen doing something like this? What's the point of exposure if you know you're going to be seen?" Clint asked hypothetically.

"He wants to test himself. To show anyone if they can understand and figure it out." Natasha answered, her eyes narrowed on the figure in the dark, yet clearly seen appearing out of nothing and waving at the camera before it lost the image.

"Right. So, what he's really doing is telling the people watching that there are other… things out there in the world."

"But why show himself like this?"

"Because he knows that there are people like us ready to catch him."

"He wants to play a game of hide and seek?" Hill asked incredulously.

"Seems like it. Well, I am very much inclined to play and hunt him down." Fury sneered, "But we won't. If he wants attention, then we are not going to do anything. We would be playing right into his hand if we give him more focus than he wants. For now, keep an eye out for him, and if he shows… we force him to play by our rules." He ordered.

"Provoking him will be dangerous, sir." Clint commented evenly.

"It will force him to come out into the open and then we will be ready to strike. Just get it done." Fury ordered before stalking off to his office. He couldn't believe that this was happening. As if SHIELD didn't have enough things they needed to worry about.

' _For now, though…'_ Fury spared a glance to the man in black, his image blurred. _'We have to find this new threat and put him down as soon as possible.'_

* * *

 **26** **th** **JANUARY 2010 - LONDON, ENGLAND**

A man in dark walked along the rainy streets, whistling a cheery tune. He passed by people that didn't give the man a glance, and he in turn didn't bother noticing them either. He continued down the streets, a wide smile stretched across the man's face, a hood covering the man's face but never the lower part of his face.

" **A little extreme in your methods, Master."** A disembodied voice echo from an alley the man was passing. The man stopped to turn his head to a dark alleyway, seeing shadows rippling and a pair of glowing silver orbs.

"I've been seeing the visions and replayed them over and over in my head for a very long time. I have the advantage in knowing how the people think, and what would be better than letting them know that there is a new player in the game."

It was clear that Harry Potter had changed into a new and much more powerful man… no, being, stood in his place. Haraldr Mortem had been reborn in Between after everything that happened. Harry Potter had been in a time where he knew he wasn't going to be good enough as he was now. He would need to be better than ever and become something more.

Harry Potter needed to be laid to rest.

Haraldr Mortem was born after vigorous, non-stop training. Physical, mental, spiritual, magical and all other kinds of training. Safe to say he was put through literal Hell before he collapsed from exhaustion. When he had asked how long he had been training himself for, with Death's assistance, he choked on his spit when answered with, **"Fifty-two years in mortal terms."**

Yeah, not really the best experience but useful to know that time has no sway over the Master of Death.

"I want some Treacle tart." Haraldr muttered out loud, before turning away from the dark alley and moving towards a bakery across the street.

" **You're showing those bright insane colours again, Master."** Death informed, before disappearing from sight, but never from Haraldr's senses.

"Yes… to be normal is to be restrained, and I will not be bound by strings." Haraldr mused in his head at his own words, remembering a certain A.I program saying something similar.

" _I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me."_

"Hmm…" Haraldr began humming the haunting song, startling a few passer-by's that heard the tune but not seeing where it came from.

" **What will you do now, Master?"**

"To be able to observe the progress of a lot of people and knowing where in the timeline I am, I need to have eyes and ears everywhere. And to do that… I need someone that will never betray me, never be captured and will never reveal my plans."

" **And who did you have in mind?"** Death asked with slight mocking.

"Not who… No such person exists. But something else will suffice." Haraldr replied, a devilish smirk spreading across his face and green eyes glowing with untold mischief.

It was times like these that Death had to wonder if Haraldr would become the protagonist, or antagonist.

* * *

 **Not really going in the direction I'm wanting to, but I think it's going in the right direction… somewhat. I know Harry's character changed suddenly and quickly. But there's a reason for that. I also know there are a LOT of quotes from the MCU. I thought it would be cool to add a few in there.**

 **Tell me your thoughts! Please review!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


End file.
